


Sneaking Around With You

by Salmon_I



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: "Earrings too? Should I be jealous of those young pups in A class?" He called over his shoulder instead as he pulled on the jacket."That's like being jealous of kittens!""I can be petty like that on occasion!"A morning with Ryuya and Ringo.





	Sneaking Around With You

"Yukawa from B Class somehow got green food dye into the water supply of the girls' level two dormitory."  Eyeliner was carefully applied around a set of blue eyes before it was smoothed out into a smokier effect.

"Was he expelled?" An electric razor moved up from chin to cheek with the precision of years of practice.

"Well, the problem is that in retaliation Murisaki from A Class somehow got pink clothing dye into the water for the washing machines of the level three boys dormitory. Which effected not only Yukawa but fifteen other students." Lipstick liner was cautiously applied before lipstick was used to fill in the rest.

"Were they both expelled?" The smell of aftershave filled the air as a bottle was opened and a small amount dabbed on.

"Yukawa has to work at a hair dresser for two weeks.  Murisaki has to work at a tailor's for the same."  A brush added powder over the entire face to set the look.

"They'll be lucky to last a day."  Gel was slid through blonde locks before a comb styled them into spikes.

"They both have potential as idols."

"If they apply half as much effort to their studies as their pranks."

"Mean but true." One pair of hands reached for a long, curly pink wig, but a second set waved it away.

"Honest assessment.  You're just too nice. You always want to give a second chance." The wig was applied with the same precision the hands had used with the razor.

"Not always."

"Name one student you didn't."

"Raide."

"Extreme case. Name another."

"You only asked for one. Case closed."  Ringo stepped back to assess how well Ryuya had placed the wig.  With a nod she held out her hand for hairpins - which he placed in her hand one by one as she pinned the hairpiece in place.

"Exams are three days away.  I should be with S Class not on an interview." He grumbled.

"You know it's a useful promotion."

"We haven't even started filming the movie yet."

Satisfied with her wig, Ringo picked up a tie from the counter and slipped it around his neck.  "Promotions are starting earlier and earlier."  Her hands tied the tie into Ryuya's favorite knot with the same careful but practiced motions as she'd handled the makeup brushes. "Sometimes before fully cast."

"I blame the internet."

"You always do."

"We're getting old, aren't we?"

"Well, you are." Ringo offered a wink before she turned to put earrings on.

Ryuya snorted in amusement at the accusation, but didn't respond to the comment as he went to fetch his suit jacket from the bedroom.  "Earrings too? Should I be jealous of those young pups in A class?" He called over his shoulder instead as he pulled on the jacket.

"That's like being jealous of kittens!"

"I can be petty like that on occasion!"

"Don't I know it." Ringo exited the bathroom carrying a pair of glasses she tucked into Ryuya's suit coat pocket. "Don't worry.  Your still far handsomer than any of my students."

"I would hope so."

They exited to the main living area, fetching paperwork from different tables, though Ryuya handed his to Ringo.  "Keep an eye on S Class. Even though I know you'll be too lenient."

"I won't let them slack." Ringo sat on a bench by the door while Ryuya tied on his own shoes.

"You will." Ryuya disagreed before grabbing Ringo's heels and sliding them onto her feet for her.

"They know better than to get up to antics when you're away."

"Most do. Tadeo, Ryoto, and Mira?  That's questionable."

"Well, if they underestimate me, I'm not responsible for what happens."

"They'd deserve it." Ryuya told her as they stood.

"Have a safe trip." Standing on tiptoe she placed her lips near but not on his cheek. "Chu." She whispered teasingly before pulling back.

Ryuya caught her hand and pulled her back. "That's my morning kiss?"

"You already had a morning kiss." Ringo wagged a finger at him.

"Don't I get another since I'm going on a trip?" He leaned in closer, but was prevented by a finger on his lips.

"I'm not redoing my makeup.  I'd be late. Besides, you're only gone a day."

Ryuya heaved a sigh, and leaned back. "Very well, I'll settle for this." He brought the still captured hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips across the back of her fingers.  Ringo's eyes softened, but then she gave a cry of surprise when she was suddenly yanked forward into his arms. "However..." Ryuya tilted her backwards slightly, lips hovering near her own but not on. "I expect a really nice welcome back kiss for being so well behaved."

"Idiot."  Ringo leaned up to rub the tip of her nose against his.  "Deal."

"I'll look forward to it then." Ryuya set her back on her feet, and they exited the room together.

"I'll text you if Murisaki and Yukawa get fired." Ringo promised as they parted ways at the first hallway intersection.

"I'm sure you'll find a reason to text me even if they don't."

"You love my texts."

"You use too many emoticons."

"You use more than me."

"Ringo-sensei!" Haruka came running up.  "Oh, Hyuga-sensei.  Good morning."

"Good morning." Ryuya nodded. "I'll see you both later."

"Drive safely!" Ringo called after him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ryuya called over his shoulder.

"At least obey the traffic laws!" Ringo shouted, but only got a wave of a hand in return.  "Idiot."

"You and Hyuga-sensei are really good friends, aren't you?" Haruka asked 

"Hm?"  Ringo glanced back at her. "Oh.  Well, we've known each other a long time."  She waved off the statement. "Now, how can I help you, Haru-chan?"

"It's this new assignment. I could really use some advice.  Do you have time before you go to the academy?"

"For you? Always. Why don't you go get us some drinks and I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"Thank-you, Ringo-sensei!"  Haruka bowed and ran off.

Ringo waved, then turned to step out onto the balcony.  Down below Ryuya was pushing his motorcycle around to the front.  He paused to glance up, and she knew when he spotted her on the balcony, despite the helmet preventing her from seeing his face.  She blew a kiss, and Ryuya patted his hand over his heart twice. Anyone on the ground most likely thought he was checking his pocket. Then he was on his motorcycle and speeding away toward the main gate.

"Really good friends."  Ringo shook her head as she repeated Haruka's words. "That's okay.  I like sneaking around with you."


End file.
